


由衷

by danqing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danqing/pseuds/danqing





	由衷

陈枭摘下虹膜操作眼镜，利用机械手闸关闭了舰艇的动力系统。  
整个过程面无表情，眉目凌冽刚毅。  
今天已经是被困在这颗不知名小行星的第十二天。  
如果是十二天前，有人对陈将军说，有一个地方连舰艇地图地貌都加载不出来。  
他估计会嗤之以鼻。  
在全宇宙信号全面覆盖的当下，哪还会有地方荒芜到这种地步。  
不巧，还真有。  
事实摆在眼前，在这里，连号称永不失联的特制版个人终端也收不到任何消息。  
他们像是与世隔绝了一样。  
这颗星球的生态文明极为落后，舰艇所至基本全是纯自然生态系统，没有一丝人烟。  
不仅如此，这里气候多变，环境恶劣，凶兽横行。  
与他们需要的生存和修补条件形成了鲜明的差别。  
没有了信号，人工智能系统罢工，再先进的舰艇也只是一堆毫无温度的废铁。  
在荒凉贫瘠的土地上和古早的汽车没什么区别，唯一优点可能是续航比较耐操。  
他们像盲人摸象一般，在这颗小行星上探索了十二天，终于在无垠荒漠的边界，小型城市的轮廓渐渐清晰。  
任何情景都能化险为夷的陈枭将军再次得到幸运女神的垂青。  
“下车。”陈枭低沉冷淡的嗓音通过广播抵达了舰艇的每个角落。  
他的亲信部队一共八个人，除了一名随行的全职beta医生，其余七人无一例外全是身型健壮的alpha。  
陈枭本人就是新世纪以来联邦最优秀的alpha。  
作为建国史上第一个未满三十岁便被授予终生荣誉的将领，关于他的传奇足以编成一本书。  
书的内容必定跌宕起伏，险象环生。  
十二天前，陈枭所驾驶的舰艇被帝国军舰偷袭。  
事发突然，陈枭原本计划去守恒星报告任务，所以只带了自己的亲信部队。  
而对方显然掌握了陈枭的行动轨迹，做足了准备。  
在对方舰艇数量占据绝对优势的形势下，陈枭采取了以小行星群为掩体，迂回降落的应对方案。  
即使面对百分之九十三的失败率，陈枭依然完美完成计划。  
舰艇完好无损地降落，没有一名士兵牺牲。  
陈枭的个人魅力也许是他比联邦所有明星人气还要高的原因之一吧。  
巨大的舰艇在沙漠上停驻，像一头巨兽在暂时的安眠。  
那座位于荒漠边陲的城市外围布置着无数巡查机器，从天上到地下，无处不在。  
这是一颗“犯罪星”。  
“犯罪星”，顾名思义，居民是一群罪犯。  
几十年前，联邦推出了相关的法律条例，被剥夺生存权的罪犯在服刑期满后，将会被终生流放。  
他们被严格管控，资源可利用率极低，且精确到小数点后四位。  
头顶炎热的烈日快要把人烤化。  
陈枭眼前有一瞬的模糊。  
是什么穷凶恶极的罪犯，犯了怎样的滔天大罪，才会被关在和外界完全隔离的地方？  
巡查机器对联邦的合法居民没有任何约束效用，陈枭一行人顺利进入城市内部。  
城市不大，但是麻雀虽小五脏俱全，一眼望去，基础设施还算齐全。  
沥青的路面十分洁净，沿路稀疏分散着瘦高的路灯。  
房屋大多是砖石垒砌而成，矮平或略高，错落有致又紧凑地靠在一起。  
只是周围太多安静，陈枭看了一眼个人终端。  
十二时过一刻。  
他们路过的街巷空无一人，房屋门窗紧闭。  
就像一座无人居住的空城。  
但是有些门前种植的生机勃勃的花草植物又在说明，这里的的确确是有人类生活痕迹的。  
他们沿着路又直走了 五分钟左右，陈枭听到了远处传来的嘈杂的吵闹声。  
于是陈枭改变了直走的路线，拐进巷子里，朝着有声音的地方前行。  
是一群吵吵闹闹的幼童，大概四五个人，穿着针脚粗糙的手工制小衣服，不怎么新但还算干净。  
他们一路跑跑跳跳，刚拐过街角，没想到和陈枭一行人正面相遇。  
其中一个长得较为健壮的小男孩正扭着头，气势汹汹地对其他小朋友叫喊着什么，结果一回头正好看见了迈着大长腿朝他们走来的陈枭。  
小男孩的反应很真实，他立马闭上了嘴巴，像一只鹌鹑一样蜷缩起了脖子，瑟瑟发抖地呆在原地，眼泪汪汪地看着这群不速之客。  
陈枭走到孩子们跟前，刚蹲下身，那个比同龄人高一头的，前一秒还在耀武扬威的小男孩哇的一声哭了出来。  
他一哭，其他几个孩子也都怕得不行，纷纷此起彼伏地哭了起来。  
作为联邦最受欢迎的alpha，陈枭既保持着alpha天生的无畏与野性，甚至由于他的基因过于完美，而偏向暴戾。  
但与此同时，他极高的智商时刻衡量着他的一举一动。  
缜密的思考，精准的计算，得体的行为举止透露着几分高雅，使他具有独特的人格魅力。  
在联邦官太太组成的贵妇圈流传着这样一条关于陈枭将军的桃色轶事。  
据说，在他初次发情期的时候，有无数达官显贵家的omega想借此机会，攀附高枝，然而竟无一人成功。  
这个人简直比古老的东方故事传说中的柳下惠还要柳下惠，自控力到了极为恐怖的程度。  
不过陈将军再怎么受欢迎，再怎么有人格魅力，在这群从小在犯罪星长大，没有经过二次发育的小孩子面前，每一个不笑的冷面的成年alpha，都是噩梦级别的存在。  
更何况，陈将军在前线浴血奋战多年，气场尤其凶神恶煞。  
无奈之下，陈枭和其他七个alpha手下只好退开，由团队里唯一具有少许亲和力的beta医生出面安抚啼哭不止的孩子们。  
“你们是谁！”  
不停的哭闹声引来了犯罪星的成年居民，他们显然刚吃完饭，一股脑地聚在了街角。  
说话的是一个二十来岁的青年，红色的头发像燃烧的火焰，他一边将孩子们护在身后，一边咬牙切齿地看着陈枭他们。  
好像已经笃定了这群身份不明的外来人对无辜的孩子们做了不可饶恕的事情。  
“别误会，我们不是坏人。”陶谦双手举起，作了个投降的手势。  
“我们只是在这里迷路了，你们这里有信号吗？我们需要联系补给。”陶谦冲着红头发的少年浅笑又友好地说道。  
半个小时之后，红头发的少年瑞安带着陈枭他们到了一家看起来有些年份的旅馆门前。  
在陶谦苦口婆心的解释下，这群原住民渐渐消减了对他们的排斥。  
而又在陶谦舌灿金莲的解说下，这群原住民听完了经过夸张渲染的敌袭危情，看陈枭他们的目光多了几分敬佩。  
陶医生平时最大的爱好除了在病人身上动刀子，就是给病人讲故事听。  
“老顾那个小子八成又没起床，他经常这样，一睡就把饭点睡过去了。”瑞安絮絮叨叨地说着，毫不客气地推开了旅馆的门。  
旅馆分为上下两层，一楼摆着几张桌子，靠墙的位置有一个吧台，酒柜上摆满了各种各样稀奇古怪的瓶子。  
没有开灯，太阳明晃晃的光线照进屋子，可以看到空气中漂浮着的无数尘埃颗粒。  
这个旅馆给人的感觉过于老旧，简直像是已经被废弃了多年。  
瑞安熟门熟路地打开了灯，说道：“你们先进来坐吧。”  
瑞安大概和他口中的老顾关系很好，从吧台端出了水杯和小点心，毫不客气地以主人身份招待着陈枭他们。  
“他是真没起床，天哪，他是猪吗？”瑞安唠叨地抱怨道。  
他站在楼梯口，趴在楼梯上，也不上楼，冲着二楼，扯开嗓子大声喊道：“老顾——起床了——老顾——”  
然后就看到一只枕头从二楼上飞了出来，在楼梯上弹跳几下，正好滚到了陈枭脚边。  
“老顾——”  
然后又看到一只有些旧的布娃娃从二楼飞了出来，擦着陈枭的裤脚，落到了他身后。  
陈枭明白为什么红发少年选择在楼下喊了。  
“老顾——快——起——床——”瑞安把手作喇叭状，尽他最大的努力喊道。  
两个人每每遇到起床的问题，都是一场大战，显然胜利者是瑞安。  
瑞安口中的老顾终于出现了，和陈枭的想象大相径庭，是一个看起来比红发少年还小的男孩子。  
典型的东方少年的体型，身形单薄，皮肤白皙。很久没打理的头发乱成了鸡窝，过长的刘海遮住了眉眼。  
他穿着古板老旧的条纹式睡衣，连拖鞋都没穿，赤脚走了出来，薄薄的双唇紧紧地抿着。  
顾斯晗半梦半醒中被眼前的景象吓了一跳，定定地看着突然塞满大厅的八个人，他本想冲瑞安那个扰人清梦的混球发脾气。  
但是这群不知从哪里冒出来的人，让他把刚到嘴边的话噎了回去。  
于是少年一言不发地转身回了房间。  
“砰——”地关上门。  
把瑞安那个洋洋得意的小人隔绝在房门之外。  



End file.
